ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Curse of the Golden Master
The Curse of the Golden Master is the fourth episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja and Nya return to New Ninjago City, where they find a mob of angry civillians and Cyrus Borg, who is no longer influenced by the Overlord. The Ninja agree to go underground to search for the Serpentine, believing that they stole the hard drive containing the Overlord, while P.I.X.A.L. stays behind to assist Cyrus. Meanwhile, the Stranger discusses his plans with the Digital Overlord to obtain a power source for the Nindroids, while Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon make their way through Hiroshi's Labyrinth to stay hidden. The Ninja and Nya search underground for the Serpentine, eventually finding Skales outside of the Stone Army Tomb. Skales brings them inside and tells them how they have decided to adapt to a new life and become more "civilized," choosing not to become involved with any of the Overlord's plans. Acidicus then tells the group about the "Curse of the Golden Master," a legend telling of a being whose power will equal that of the First Spinjitzu Master's. The Serpentine attempted to warn people of this, but were treated as the enemy, to which they fled underground. In the meantime, Cyrus Borg meets with P.I.X.A.L. in his office, with P.I.X.A.L. telling Cyrus of her connection with Zane. Cyrus tells her that she doesn't belong to anyone, even him, and that she is fully independent. Dareth also acts as the substitute teacher for Sensei Wu's students, as they go to the city's aquarium. There, while viewing the Electrocobrai exhibit, the Stranger arrives and shatters the tank. He obtains the Electrobrai while Dareth fends off a shark, saving the students. Underground, the Ninja contemplate the situation until an army of Nindroids raids the tomb. The Serpentine scatter with the Ninja defending them and defeating the Nindroids by finding out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. As Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon continue their journey, they're attacked by the corrupted Sensei Wu and various Nindroids. Garmadon battles Wu, while Lloyd uses his Golden Power to create a motorcycle to escape. He is pursued by various Nindroids using flight gear, although he manages to evade them all before coming to a stop next to a cliff. There, the Nindroid MechDragon rises up before him, possessed by the Overlord. Wu is holding Garmadon hostage on its back. Lloyd prepares to battle the Mechdragon, but the Stranger unleashes a snake that constricts Lloyd, draining him of his powers. The Stranger then reveals himself to be Pythor P. Chumsworth, having survived his ordeal with the Great Devourer, although his skin was bleached white in the process. Pythor brings Lloyd aboard the Mechdragon, after which Garmadon is pushed off the side and into the water. As the Mechdragon flies off with Lloyd, Garmadon emerges from the water, telling his son to be strong and that he would find him. Cast *Acidicus - Paul Dobson *Aquarium Guard - Kirby Morrow *Aquarium Host - Alan Marriott *Brad - Kathleen Barr *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Digital Overlord - Scott McNeil *Fangpyre - Scott McNeil *General Cryptor - Richard Newman *Hypnobrai - Brent Miller *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Pythor - Michael Dobson *Sally - Jillian Michaels *Savage Resident - Brent Miller *Selma - Jillian Michaels *Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Serpentine - Vincent Tong *Skales - Ian James Corlett *Skales Jr. - Alyssya Swales *Student - Lee Tockar *Venomari - Michael Adamthwaite *Zane - Brent Miller Errors * When Jay and Cole are arguing on the ladder, they don't have gloves, but down the ladder they do. Trivia *The weapon wielded by the First Spinjitzu Master in the tale of the Golden Master sequence heavily resembles a Ghost Blade. *Interestingly enough, during the prophecy of the Golden Master, the symbol of the Overlord can be seen on the figure's chest. Obviously, the minifigure has this as well, although this direct reference to the minifigure is an earlier hint to the Overlord seeking to become the Golden Master. *This episode marks the reappearance of Pythor since his defeat after being eaten by the Great Devourer in the beginning of "Day of The Great Devourer." *This is the first episode that the Ninja wear black gloves with their Techno robes. However, there are several times throughout the episode that Ninja are without gloves, though they once again have them in the next shot. *This episode marks the discovery of the ancient Serpentine prophecy about the Golden Master. This marks the second prophecy that the Ninja know about. However, unlike the prophecy of the Green Ninja, this is something that must be prevented. *When the Serpentine first appeared in the beginning of the series, they were happy to be free from their tombs - now, however, they are perfectly content to live underground and not trouble the people of Ninjago. It is unknown if this is a retcon, or if the Serpentine have become more peaceful during their imprisonment in the Stone Army's former tomb. Gallery 30Savages.png HandError.png|Error: yellow hands instead of black gloves. WrngHands.png|Error: yellow hands instead of black gloves. AquaFlyer.png AquaLobby.png DarethShark.png GoldenTale.png ZaneSorry.png NinjaPose.png OvrlrdNndrd.png|A Nindroid with purple eyes, under the Overlord's control PythorRetrn.png|Pythor revealed HiroJewel.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h14m05s508.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h16m15s498.png vlcsnap-2015-08-26-00h19m28s779.png Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes of Rebooted